


Focus

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Potions, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: Suddenly, the cauldron began to fizzle and pop, Draco let out a groan and glared at the dark haired man stood in front of his beautiful gilded cauldron. Harry smiled sheepishly. “Don’t think it’s meant to do that” he said, pointlessly.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> A Drabble for my friend EvA, who always has a kind word 💙

Draco had been the Potions Professor at Hogwarts for the last five years, never had he seen someone so incompetent in the subject. He’d ran his hand through his hair so many times he looked dishevelled, frustrated, his hair stuck up in various different angles as though static hung in the musty air of his laboratory.

“Focus you idiot!” He exclaimed, none of his students had ever been this bad at potions either, in fact he’s pretty sure Finnegan could do a better job, or dread to think Longbottom.

Suddenly, the cauldron began to fizzle and pop, Draco let out a groan and glared at the dark haired man stood in front of his beautiful gilded cauldron. Harry smiled sheepishly. “Don’t think it’s meant to do that” he said, pointlessly.

Draco lent back on the wooden workbench behind him and shook his head. “You’re lucky I love you, Professor Potter.” He sighed, rolling his eyes. The slight appearance of a smile forming on his rosy pink lips


End file.
